


A day in the Waifu Laifu

by Astorific, Hero



Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime)
Genre: Inaho's playing Love Live, M/M, Modern AU, This was serious until it wasn't, Warning for pointy yaoi chins, What happens when you realize a crack ending is better than no ending at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 02:50:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5147528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astorific/pseuds/Astorific, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hero/pseuds/Hero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slaine catches Inaho playing Love Live. One thing leads to another and Inaho and Slaine's chins grow 5 inches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A day in the Waifu Laifu

"Oh? So, who's best girl?" Slaine said with a smirk that said this was the most amusing thing he’s ever seen. 

Inaho was a bit shocked by the question, not that he let it show on his face. He hadn't expected Slaine's reaction to discovering his newfound pastime to be quite so tame. In fact, in the split second it took for his brain to register that Slaine Troyard of all people was sitting across from him, he had steeled himself for the barrage of jabs and laughter and Is this really what our school's top student does in his free time? He hadn’t expected anyone he knew to visit this particular coffee shop. It was small and quaint, and not many people knew about it.

"I do not understand what you mean by ‘best’. I chose Honoka because statistically speaking she has the highest smile stat… Also, it’s rude to sneak up on people unannounced.” Inaho responded in his usual monotone. He decided to humor Slaine until he figured out what exactly the blonde was thinking.

Slaine rolled his eyes and sighed. “Of course that’s what you’d say. I meant who’s your favorite girl. You know, personality? Looks? Who you’d want to date? A waifu?” Slaine looked a bit exasperated. “Besides, I didn’t sneak up on you. I called out to you but you were so concentrated on your tablet that I couldn’t help but look and see what you were doing.” He leaned his head on his arm and rested his elbow on the table. The smirk was back. “And I couldn’t help but wonder what Mr. Honor Student’s favorite idol would be.”

Had he really been that absorbed in the game? He wasn’t even playing a song when Slaine came. Just calculating the number of love gems he’d need to spend to stay in tier. He paused to process Slaine’s questions, when a thought occurred to him. ”Are you a fuckin weeb Slaine?” he blurted out.

“U-uh no? WHY WOULD YOU THINK THAT? YOURE THE ONLY WAIFU 4 ME KAIZOOK”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Between you and me this fic didn't happen  
> Yaoi chins courtesy of shirleh.tumblr.com


End file.
